


Can't Stop Thinking About You

by GeniusEmpress



Category: K-pop, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, taengsic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusEmpress/pseuds/GeniusEmpress
Summary: “Do you know that you made a quite sensation today?”“I don’t know what you are talking about?” said Taeyeon with a mischievous glint in her eyes.
Relationships: Jung Sooyeon | Jessica/Kim Taeyeon
Kudos: 15





	Can't Stop Thinking About You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Taeyeon new story on her SNS. English is not my first language so I'll apologise in advance for any mistakes.

Thank God the weather for today is quite good. She might be named as Ice Princess, but it doesn’t mean she likes cold or snow. She just tolerates Winters.

She has arrived at her girlfriend's house after driving from Hyo’s home. When she opens the door, she expects her girlfriend to greet her as she texts her before coming, but she was not there. She frowns, wondering where her girlfriend is when she saw a grey poodle come closer to her and greet her. She then picks the dog up and snuggles the dog closer to her.

“Hey Zero-ah, where’s your Mommy? Hmm, where is she?” asked Jessica to Zero with the poodle licking her face. She then walks into the living room and finally finds her girlfriend.

She saw Taeyeon playing with her guitar in her living room with music sheet scatters around the sofa and table. The sight of her girlfriend frown while playing the instrument made her smile a quite bit. 

“Do you know that you made a quite sensation today?”

“Huh?” Taeyeon stops what she’s doing when she hears that voice and see Jessica with Zero in her arm standing near close to the door. 

“You know, the one that you post on your SNS?” Jessica explains while walking to where Taeyeon sit.

“I don’t know what you are talking about?” said Taeyeon with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
Jessica rolled her eyes when she sees Taeyeon eyes. Being her girlfriend for nearly half of their debut year makes both of them understand each other just by looking at their eyes and body languages. 

“You know damn well what I mean Taenggoo. My SNS notification is not stopped popping up since you post that story.” 

“All I’m doing is just posting that I was listening to Lips and loving the song. If the fans interpret it more than that, it was not my fault.” Taeyeon shrugged her shoulder saying that she’s doesn’t care she made almost all of the fandom cry because of her post. 

Jessica sighs when she hears her girlfriend answer. “I thought we all made a promise not to spoil too much about any news regarding us keeping in contacts as a group?”

“We did.” Taeyeon nodded her head and continues her talk when she sees Jessica narrowed her eyes, a sign that Jessica is not happy with Taeyeon answer. “I’m just too excited that the company finally give us a green light for you to be back with us. I’m sorry, Sooyeon.” Finished Taeyeon with her head down.

Seeing Taeyeon expression, Jessica let Zero go and sit where her girlfriend is, give her a quick kiss on her pout lip. After the quick kisses, Taeyeon smile and lean to get a proper kiss from Jessica. Jessica pulled away after a while and sighed. 

“It’s not that I’m angry or annoyed with your post, Taengoo. I thought it would be too obvious after what was done. Like wearing the same dress like me, Yuri likes yulsic post on her channel, Soo liking fans post about OT9, your MV has a similar concept as mine, and the last is our post of a daisy necklace along with Frozen and Olaf.” Jessica slumped her shoulder and rest her head on the sofa. “I guess it's a good thing you post that story. Because when you post that, the publics will revert their attention from Hyo's problem to us.”

“How is she?” Ask Taeyeon knowing that Jessica just comes from visiting Hyoyeon at her house to check on her.

“You know how Hyo is, she didn’t give a fuck of what that snake boy said about her as long as the rest of us and the fans believe she is innocent. She also mentions that she will take legal action toward him. Sunny and Yuri are with her when I came, apparently, they want to get wasted after Hyo talk to her lawyer.” Jessica rolled her eyes after finish saying that. 

“So long that she knows that she is not alone and has our support.” Said Taeyeon.

“She knows. She has been complaining at me about how Joohyun keeps calling and texting her. She then demands me to talk to Joohyun so she can stop bothering Hyo. Like I can make the maknae stop that.” Jessica scoff. “The maknae gave me a lecture after Hyo force me to call her. Me, the great Jessica Jung, getting a lecture from the maknae!” 

Taeyeon laughing hard when she saw Jessica expression as she explains how she got lectured by the maknae. 

“Our baby is growing up.” Taeyeon tried to stop her laugh after she sees Jessica annoyed face. 

“It’s not funny, babe! That was the first time I got lectured by Joohyun. And the three of them have the nerve to laugh in my face. Yuri even records the whole deal, saying she wants to post it on a group chat. I had to threaten her to make her not post it. I will remember this and make sure Hyo gets payback for making me endure that!”

“At least you help her to take her mind off from her ordeal.” 

Taeyeon tried to calm her girlfriend down by saying that and she sees that her success with how Jessica let out a sigh. Jessica then snuggles close to Taeyeon with her head on Taeyeon shoulder. 

“I love you,” Jessica said quietly.

Taeyeon looked down and kiss her head. “I love you too. I can’t wait to perform on stage together with you, Sooyeon.”

“Me too. I miss being on stage with you and the girls. I hope the fans will love our next comeback together as nine.”

“They will, babe. They miss seeing us as nine.” Taeyeon assured Jessica. “They also will love our duet as they wait far too long for that.”

“I hope so,” Jessica said while looking up at her and then kiss her lips. They spend the rest of their day by snuggling and kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you for reading my fic. When Taeyeon post that story on her SNS, I was so shocked. I keep checking on her channel to make sure I was not clowning myself, hahaha. 
> 
> Anyway, constructive comments and kudos are welcome. You can find me on Twitter @mavezi30. Have a good day!


End file.
